tf_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Minotaurs
Minotaurs are a race of Lyriam, first bred by the Dark Lord Markarth during the First Age, used by Narkov into the Third Age, and after the fall of Markarth, were bred by his top lieutenant, Careon, in the Third & Fourth Age. They are creatures of savagery and bloodlust, finding pleasure and joy in murdering each other and also holding feasts to celebrate their militaristic accomplishments, which usually tends to be raids and sieges. Biology Minotaurs vary in size, most being average size (5'5 to 5'7), while some are larger and taller than most grunts and some Captains (6'3 to 7'0). They are strong enough to fight off a group of Men, or a wild beast, while Men folk require skills or materials to fight these things. The animals that are used to create Minotaurs are mainly goats, horses, Men, and furry beasts like bears and wild boars, but this is just speculation. Most have speculated this due to some of these beasts having great strength over Men, Elves, etc., which would give the Minotaurs a advantage in battle. Minotaurs can breed with Men, Elven, and Cagian women, due to having sexual organs, but no Minotaur women exist in Lyriam, hence why they must breed with other races. What they call Imps (bad kid, pretty much), are bred using this method, but most prefer using vats, the Red Hell, etc., to breed more of their kind. Personality Minotaurs are beasts bred by evil that believe in death, slaughter, and brutality, showing no mercy towards the enemy in or even out of battle. They are feared by all other races for doing this, and it has given Minotaurs a bad reputation of being savages, morons, and war mongers as said by folk lore. Minotaurs IQ wise usually have the average intelligence of a human, but can think things over, have average focusing abilities, etc. Some Minotaurs, however, are about on the level of retardation, and a few have even gone a few numbers below the retardation level of Lyriam. Many are smart enough, however, to know how to fight properly in combat, train fellow soldiers, and forge weaponry and armor at anvil stations. Lore Minotaurs were first bred by the Dark Lord Markarth after he corrupted the fallen God Careon during the First Age, and began to be mass produced to build His army of ruthless soldiers. The dark Tower of Doom of Solegost was where he began to first mass produce the Minotaurs in the glass vats, giving them assignment orders throughout the regions of Jetas and Cagia, and later on Ibora. Minotaurs are dependent on their masters, as shown during the times that Markarth and Careon led them, while when these two were defeated, they fled to the isolated island of Ebon to hide and regroup. They were also the most powerful army in all of Lyriam when they were in their prime, enslaving large groups of people and destroying entire cities with catapults and mortars. They are a force to be reckoned with in Lyriam, and are feared by all for the brutality they bring among their enemies.... Category:Races